I will Follow You Into the Dark
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: First season Digimon! Tai and Matt have been captured by Puppetmon and while in his captivity the two are forced to do the unimaginable to keep their younger siblings safe. Matt/Tai


WE do not own Digimon Season 1

This is a Matt x Tai pairing and also other pairings

Matt murred as he and Tai lost the game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who would be stuck to go find something to eat. He pushed himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on Tai. Let's go get this over with." He said, turning to his Digimon. "Stay here with the others, incase." He said.

Tai stood looking over to Augumon his dark brown orbs falling onto his sleeping sister who was resting with Gatomon who was watching over her and patting her head in a caring matter. "Stay with Gabumon and watch over Kari." He spoke in a subtle tone as he followed after matt once out of ear shot of the others in the group. "So we just need to catch a few fish at the most and bring it to the others."

Matt looked back at Tai and nodded a bit. "Mhm. But it's a little harder than it sounds." Matt said, turning back to where he was going. "I just hope it doesn't take that long." He added.

"Yeah I don't like having to tip toe around like this when we still have three of these dark master's still in control, getting food like this in the middle of the night is bad." He spoke looking to the blonde. "I'm sure you don't like leaving T.K. alone, I'm sure that's why you left Gabumon with the others."

Matt nodded and sighed a bit. "Yeah. It's rather discomforting, if you ask me. I'd rather we have not ever gotten here in the first place." He replied, glancing to Tai. "Same with Augumon and Kari, right?"

"I don't want to have to worry about her while she's asleep... Gatomon is reliable, but with Augumon there I feel she's safer." Tai looked ahead seeing the lake. "The sad thing is we need to be here to save their world and our world."

Mat nodded and sighed once more, letting his eyes close a bit. "Yeah. I know..." He replied, looking back up.

Tai stepped foot upon the bank the water sliding over little by little, but not enough to get him wet in anyway. As he went to look back to Matt his eyes caught sight of a figure among the trees and before he could scream to warn the other of who the figure really was his mouth felt like it had been glued shut and before Matt could ponder why the loud mouth didn't speak. The figure moved his fingers and a hint of silver shown in the moonlight as the bound the blonde tripping him to the ground and his mouth becoming glued shut just like the brunette leader. As Tai ran for the other he was caught on the silver string and his body was wrapped causing him to fall forward beside the other.

Matt was about to ask Tai what was wrong, his eyes narrowing a bit and he went to turn, but felt himself falling to the ground, panic starting to settle in as he looked to Tai, who was now also bound, wishing then one of the two had brought one of their Digimon for protection.

Tai tried to move his hands free, but he found that it was useless to in any way then his chocolate orbs caught sight of the figure who came from the shadows. It was Puppetmon his orbs widened in fear unknown if Matt was able to see the captor. "Looks like I caught two digiDestined without their 

Digimon." He smirked holding up two dolls that were the miniature versions of the original, where their mouths should be on the dolls were blank and absent from the surface of the dolls face.

Matt's eyes widened at the voice as he managed to struggle a bit to move so he could see who it was, his eyes narrowing as he continued to struggle against his restraints.

Puppetmon only giggled in pleasure for what he caught in his trap a smirk soon formed as he picked something out of his pocket, a small black bag with a fine matted dust. "It's time for you two to take a little nap." He spoke blowing the dust over the two. Tai struggled hard to keep sight of his blonde headed friend and rival.

Matt rolled a bit, turning his head towards Tai some, though his eyes slowly closed against his will.

When the blonde had awoken from the sleep powder Puppetmon had used on him and Tai. When his blue eyes moved around he notices the dark walls and then the thick bars that would be impossible to slip through even in his slender form. Tai on the other hand now was still unconscious and bound with Puppetmon's string, but Matt was no longer bound by the thread and his lips were now able to part and allow him to speak now.

Matt, now fully awake after looking around, sighed as he glanced back towards the bars one last time before crawling over towards Tai. He started to tug at the strings a bit, wondering if he could get the brunette free. "Tai. Hey, Tai!" He whispered, shaking the boy a bit now, his heart starting to race again.

Tai's body moved with each shake limply his brown chocolate orbs opened as he heard the blonde's voice, slowly he tilted his head up looking toward the other his mouth slowly opening. "... W-where are we...?"

Matt shrugged and looked up from Tai. "We're in a cell, but where that's at...Well, you'd have to ask someone else." He replied, pushing himself up, moving towards the bars. "You alright?" He then asked.

Tai gave a faint nod to each thing the blonde brought up to the other his heart sinking. "... Puppetmon is going to attack the others now..." Tai spoke.

Not a minute later Puppetmon showed his face and looked in on the two. "I wouldn't do that now if you two obeyed."

Matt was about to snap around and reinsure Tai in his own way, like he usually did, but stopped in mid-thought of it when Puppetmon showed himself. Matt growled and clenched his fists. "Like we'd listen to a word you told us to. The other's can protect themselves." He said.

"And your younger siblings what about them?" Puppetmon held out two small dolls that matched that of their younger siblings. "Their fate is in my hand now." Tai's eyes widened in fear as a low growl escaped his lips.

Matt's actions matched Tai's for a short moment before his eyes narrowed, clenching his fists a bit tighter. "Leave them out of this! They're just kids!" He snapped.

Puppetmon only smirked. "So are you." He spoke coldly. "Kids need to learn to obey their master."

Matt growled a bit, letting his head drop, sighing lightly. "What the hell do you want from us?" He then asked.

Puppetmon smirked as he looked to the kids folding his arms over his chest. "Undress, then use the one on the ground." He was pushing to see how far the other would really go at this point.

Matt's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What? No way!" He snapped, still staring wide eyed at the Digimon, wondering how serious he really was about it.

The figure held up the two small dolls in his hand as if he was about to drop them causing Tai to freeze. "Matt just do it!" He cried out his fears growing as he watched the marionette dangle his sister life in his hands.

"But..." Matt said under his breath before sighing lightly, letting his head drop as his eyes closed. "Fine, as long as you leave them out of whatever dirty tricks you have." He said to Puppetmon, starting to slip his shirt over his head, turning an apologetic look to Tai.

Tai could only look away, he couldn't even put up a fight against the other or try to move, this of course was planned out from the start by the marionette who only smirked as he took a seat upon a chest to watch setting the two dolls beside him.

Matt let his shirt fall to the floor, starting towards Tai as he started to undo his pants, cursing under his breath.

Puppetmon smirked. "Your siblings here will watch what you do, everything they'll see it in their dreams..., but of course it'll be a pure nightmare for them." Puppetmon chuckled out.

Tai closed his eyes as he heard the blonde step forward. "You said you'd leave them out of this!" He shouted as he lay on the dirty floor of their prison.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks, only a few feet from Tai. "Why are you doing this anyway, you damn freak!"

"I like to play." He spoke looking to the blonde smirking. "Don't you?"

"No, not really." Matt replied in a cold voice. "You said you'd leave them out of this, so leave them out of it."

"Hmmm if you give a good show then I'll think about it till then get moving or else." Puppetmon spoke coldly.


End file.
